1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an advertisement providing system, and more particularly, to an advertisement providing method and system, which use a Large Format Display (LFD) device installed indoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of providing advertisements with an indoor Large Format Display (LFD) is currently in use, but the method merely provides advertisements according to a predetermined advertisement schedule or provides only indoor geographic information using a simple image map. That is, the method provides advertisements according to a unilateral advertisement schedule that has been set in the LFD, irrespective of a user's interest in an indoor Point Of Interest (POI).